


(weep) little lion man

by Daniela_is_not_amused



Series: Dany writes marvel [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Civil War Team Iron Man, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, POV Steve Rogers, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), So yeah, Sort Of, Steve Rogers bashing, canon? who's she, no beta we die like men, not team Cap friendly, steve is delusional here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:52:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniela_is_not_amused/pseuds/Daniela_is_not_amused
Summary: "Weep for yourself, my man,You'll never be what is in your heartWeep little lion man,You're not as brave as you were at the start(Rate yourself and rake yourself)"Steve's pov || post civil war & pre infinity





	(weep) little lion man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imposterhuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposterhuman/gifts), [Rowantreeisme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowantreeisme/gifts).



> This work came to life after i binge read imposterhuman's works. they are great and you should totally go check them out and leave some love! Also I still owe Rowan my life for her star!tony works
> 
> title comes from the song "little lion man" by Mumford & Sons

All he wanted to do was help his best friend. That's all he was trying to do. How did things turn out like this?

Steve Rogers never had many friends in his life. In fact, he barely had any, specially before the serum. As a child, Steve craved love and attention; his ma had done everything to look after him, as did Mrs. Barnes, Bucky and his little sisters, to keep him healthy and happy, despite his forced seclusion. Still, he often caught himself wishing for more friends and, sometimes, for a girl or two to go out with. Still, he had Bucky and his ma so he told himself that was all he needed.

When he became Captain America there were plenty of people trying to get close to him, men and women alike, but they all had ulterior motives and he decided that he liked solitude better. He met the Howling Commandos and they became his brothers in all but blood; Peggy and Howard were backing him up on his path to glory and Bucky would never leave his side. Even with the war raging all around them, Steve had all he needed right by his side.

Then his entire life, a dream come true, came tumbling down.

After that, it would be an understatement to say he was afraid and unhappy. He crashed the plane into the cold water and hoped that he would see Bucky soon enough but things didn’t go as planned, as they often do. Steve woke up to a strange world and he didn't know who to trust, or if anyone was even worth trusting. He knew nothing about the “Brave New World” or it’s soldiers, but war was still the same, regardless of the time and place, and Steve was nothing but a soldier. He was certain he could continue fighting and honour his country as he had promised to do a long time ago.

Until he met Stark.

The man was ridiculously vain, self-centered and impulsive. He taunted Loki, Thor, Dr. Banner and Director Fury himself, all within an hour. Steve tried to make him see that, if they were expected to fight as a team, Tony couldn’t go around making his teammates uncomfortable with his rude comments and belittling attitude and disobeying at every turn. He was a disgrace to America and he was embarrassing Howard’s memory.

If only the man had listened.

 

Truth be told, Steve wasn’t expecting Stark to fly the nuke into the wormhole and he wasn’t completely indifferent to the sight that was the Iron Suit disappearing into space,just to fall back to Earth at the last minute. Still, once he was back on his feet, the billionaire rambled on, ignoring the discomfort and exhaustion of everyone else, going as far as forcing a senior citizen to serve them food after battle.

 

“Have you sent them here to spy on me?” Stark once asked wryly, a pained smile painting his face, during a meeting with Fury.

‘The ways of the Merchant of Death will never change’, Steve had thought back then. Such things were consistencies: Tony was self-absorbed and couldn’t imagine a world that didn’t spin around him; Steve could always trust in his understanding of fools.

Trust.

It seems the shards of one’s broken trust hurts twice as much when the assaulter stabs them so close to home.

Despite everything Steve had hoped, no, expected, that Tony wouldn’t hurt his own team, let alone his leader. The Captain had been blind to Tony’s reckless and destructive behaviour and, despite all the signs, he never saw it coming.

(Back when they were only two kids from Brooklyn, Bucky had told him he always saw the best in people, that he trusted to easily. Now, Steve could see what the older man had meant by that.)

Time after time, Tony went against the team’s best interests, going as far as causing them great pain by allying himself with their enemies. He brushed off the consequences of his acts and walked around talking about morals and laws as if he had any room to speak. Steve had to control himself a lot to try and not punch the man in the face every time they crossed paths.

 

The very last straw that broke the camel’s back was Tony trying to hurt Bucky and force them into becoming attack dogs for corrupted countries.

Steve prided himself for being an understanding man, generous with his patience and forgiveness, but he could not stand back and watch as a murderer, a weapons dealer, a man that sold off to terrorists, hurt his family.

So they fought.

Stark was being absolutely childish, if he was to be completely honest. He was a civilian inside a glorified tin can and Steve was a supersoldier. Even if he didn’t have Bucky by his side, he would still win.

And win he did. The billionaire ordered him to leave his shield behind, claiming that it didn’t belong to him, and Steve decided to humour him. He could always ask  King T’Challa a new, improved one and rub it in Stark’s face once the United Nations realized their mistakes and welcomed them back.

His arrival in Wakanda with the rest of the Rogue Avengers was not as peaceful as he had hoped. Most people, including King T’Challa’s own servants were displeased with their presence and made sure to show it clearly. He waited a few days to see if they were going to adapt to him and his team but, once Bucky was back on cryo, Steve had no reason left to keep quiet.

King T’Challa wasn’t happy when the Captain approached him and complained about the Princess’ rude remarks and the way his staff ignored his guests. For a minute, Steve was certain that the man was going to do something about it, that he would reprimand his sister and tell his people to be more respectful towards the saviours of the Earth.

Needless to say, he was very upset when the young monarch not only reprimanded him for being ungrateful, but also reminded him that Wakanda doesn’t like foreigners and that the original invitation wasn’t meant for anyone else but Bucky.

Steve had never felt so insulted in his entire life and he wanted to take on the King, set things straight, but Bucky’s safety was more important and T’Challa would surely turn them all in if he was challenged. After a few moments, Steve apologized and stopped trying to befriend the King or his subordinates.

‘This is all Stark’s fault’, he thought as he watched the King’s closed expression. ‘T’Challa was nice to us in the beginning but I bet Stark has been trying to turn him against us so he can get to Bucky.’

He ended up taking refuge by Bucky’s cryo chamber and spent most of his days there. He talked to the sleeping soldier, drew him pictures of their lives in Brooklyn and tried his best to reassure his team that their return to America would come soon.

They didn’t believe him anymore. He knew that they were still angry at Stark, at the UN, at S.H.I.E.L.D. but their gratitude for T’Challa was blinding them, forcing them to forget their anger and all the injustices they had suffered. Now, they insisted that they hadn’t known about the Accords, that Steve had lied to them, that they didn’t think that hitting Stark with his shield was necessary to insure Bucky’s safety.

It was ok. They would come around soon. Once they were back in America and the world got to know Stark for his true colours, they would all come around and stand by his side. After all, all that he had ever done was protecting his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
